


Feels Like We're Falling

by RedRidingStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Crazy Matt Daehler, Cutesy, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale & Jordan Parrish Friendship, Derek and Jordan are idiots, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fire, Fireman Derek Hale, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Movie Night, Multi, Neighbors, No Smut, POV Derek, POV Jordan Parrish, Past Matt Daehler/Stiles Stilinski, Polygamy, Slow Burn, Stalker Matt Daehler, broken elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Oh thank God you’re home, my phone’s dead and I think my oven might be a little bit on fire,” Stiles says as soon as Derek has the door open, the smell of smoke coming from her open apartment door.“Jesus Stiles,” Derek curses as he runs into his kitchen for the fire extinguisher he keeps in the pantry, grabbing it and pulling the pin out as he rushes past Stiles and into the girl’s apartment. The oven is half open while rolls of thick gray smoke waver out, Derek points the nozzle of the extinguisher at the oven and presses the lever down, the foam coating the appliance in white.“What the hell happened?” Derek questions the girl, turning away from the now fireless oven to see the girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen biting her bottom lip in worry. Derek tried to focus on the conversation and not his little crush on the girl.“I may have put a pizza in for dinner and left it in there for a while,” Stiles mutters softly.Stiles lives across the hall from fireman Derek and Deputy Parrish and is a bit of a mess, but it's okay because they think she's a pretty cute mess





	Feels Like We're Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of fireman Derek and it turned into this, hope you like it!

It’s past nine at night when the frantic knocking starts on the front door of Jordan and Derek’s shared apartment. The two best friends have lived together ever since they were out of high school, having been friends since they were four years old. Derek had just gotten off his twelve-hour shift at Beacon Hills Fire Station an hour beforehand and was bone dead tired. Jordan had left for his night shift at the Sheriff’s Station right before Derek had gotten home, leaving dinner on the stove for Derek along with the grocery list for tomorrow.

Derek thought about ignoring the knocking and trying to get some much-needed sleep but a high pitched call of his name had him springing up from the bed and to the front door in only a pair of ragged sweatpants. Pulling open the door before the knocking could continue Derek came face to face with his frantic neighbor Stiles. Stiles was the Sheriff’s only daughter and had been living across the hall from the two males ever since she finished college a year and a half ago and come back home to take over the bookstore in town when Mrs. White decided she wanted to move to Florida for retirement.

“Oh thank God you’re home, my phone’s dead and I think my oven might be a little bit on fire,” Stiles says as soon as Derek has the door open, the smell of smoke coming from her open apartment door.

“Jesus Stiles,” Derek curses as he runs into his kitchen for the fire extinguisher he keeps in the pantry, grabbing it and pulling the pin out as he rushes past Stiles and into the girl’s apartment. The oven is half open while rolls of thick gray smoke waver out, Derek points the nozzle of the extinguisher at the oven and presses the lever down, the foam coating the appliance in white.

“What the hell happened?” Derek questions the girl, turning away from the now fireless oven to see the girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen biting her bottom lip in worry. Derek tried to focus on the conversation and not his little crush on the girl.

“I may have put a pizza in for dinner and left it in there for a while,” Stiles mutters softly, tucking a loose strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, her feet shuffling as Derek sets the fire extinguisher down on the counter.

“How long was it in there?” Derek asks, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

“Um, well. I put it in around four and might have passed out on the couch ten minutes later and didn’t wake up because I forgot to set a timer.” Stiles admits sheepishly, her long fingers tugging at the hem of her oversized t-shirt.

“Stiles you need to be more careful, you could have burned your apartment down or worse gotten yourself hurt.” Derek sighs as he takes a step closer to the smaller girl. Stiles was a good five years younger and at least four inches shorter than Derek, her skinny frame and baggy clothes making Derek want to wrap her up in a blanket and make sure nothing bad happened to her.

“I know, I’m sorry I had to bother you. I know you must be tired.” Stiles replies, not looking Derek in the eye instead keeping her gaze on her sock-clad feet. They were green and silver striped with small snakes on the outer ankles. Derek couldn’t help but find them adorable.

“It’s fine Stiles, I’m just glad it wasn’t worse. You should open the windows to air the place out, and don’t touch the oven until tomorrow. I can help you clean it if you want.” Derek offers in response, resting his hand on the girl’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks Derek but I don’t want to put you out more than I already have. I appreciate the offer though.” Stiles smiles, finally looking up so Derek could see those honey colored eyes. Derek tried not to stare into the beautiful girl’s gaze.

“Alright, if you need anything you know Jordan and I are right across the hall.” Derek took his hand back as he spoke, covering a yawn at the end of his sentence.

“Maybe next time you two can wear your uniforms, I don’t get to appreciate them enough.” Stiles teases, biting the inside of her cheek as Derek chuckles with a shake of his head.

“Goodnight Stiles,”

“Goodnight Derek.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Fucking shit you have to be kidding me, again? Really?”

Jordan tilts his head to the side at the voice, rounding the corner to the hallway of his apartment to see Stiles in a pair of short blue shorts and an old looking Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station t-shirt, a full laundry basket at her feet as she jiggled the doorknob to her apartment in frustration. Jordan couldn’t help but smile to himself, Derek had told him about the pizza incident the previous week and from what the Sheriff had told him he had a feeling Stiles had a habit of forgetting the small things.

“Locked out?” Jordan asks softly, watching as Stiles jumps slightly before turning to him with a small grimace.

“I swear I didn’t lock the door but when I came back from the laundry room it was locked and I don’t want to have to go tell the creepy landlord I locked myself out for the third time this month.” Stiles sighs, her bottom lip pouted. Jordan couldn’t help but find it adorable. Stiles had that effect on him through.

“Stiles, it’s only the 15th,” Jordan laughs gently, coming up beside the younger girl, glad he had just gotten off work and still had his belt on.

“I know, I’m a disaster!” Stiles whines back, banging her head against the doorframe.

“Hey it’s okay, I’ll get it open for you,” Jordan assures, giving Stiles a gentle nudge out of the way as he pulled out his lock picking kit that he kept on him.

“That’s not police issued,” Stiles states as Jordan works on picking the lock, her eyebrows raising when Jordan is able to get it open in under a minute.

“Uh, no. It’s from before I joined and I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention it to your dad.” Jordan says with a small smile as he swings the door open for her.

“Dude, you just saved me from having to talk to our creepy landlord that stares at my chest whenever I see him. Your super secret lock picking skills are safe with me.” Stiles replies as she bends down to pick her laundry basket back up.

“You really should just hide your spare key out here, you shouldn’t talk to Renolds if you can help it,” Jordan tells her, frowning at the thought of the greasy old man looking at Stiles like that.

“Not really anywhere to hide it unless I get a plant or something to put out here.” Stiles shrugs, a few loose hairs falling into her eyes where they have come loose from her messy bun.

“If you want Derek and I could keep it for you so you don’t get locked out again.” Jordan offers with his own shrug. Stiles gave him a relieved smile in reply.

“Would you? That would make my life like ten times easier, like seriously.”

“Of course, one of us is usually home if not both. We try to get scheduled where we can still see each other.”

“It’s really sweet how close you two are, I remember how inseparable you guys were when you were in high school.” Stiles voices as she allows Jordan to enter the apartment, setting her basket down on the coffee table before grabbing the spare key from the hallway table.

“Still are, for the most part, work gets in the way sometimes but we try and hang out as much as we can. Helps that we live together.” Jordan says as Stiles hands over the key to him.

“I bet, I kind of hate living alone but I didn’t want to keep bumming off my dad. By the way, has he been sneaking curly fries when I’m not there to yell at him?”

“No, Tara and I make sure he doesn’t stray from your diet.” Jordan chuckles, getting a nod of approval.

“That reminds me, I’ve got something for you. And Derek.” Stiles claims with a snap of her fingers, moving towards the kitchen and coming back a moment later with a tray of cookies.

“I was at Kira’s yesterday and conned her into helping me make thank you cookies for Derek saving me from my oven and you for watching out for my dad.”

“Thank you, Stiles, you didn’t have to,” Jordan says as she hands him the tray with a happy smile.

“Course I did, you guys are always helping me out so I thought I should do something in return,” Stiles explains, folding her hands behind her back. “I hope you guys like snickerdoodles, Kira wanted me to try my hand at them and I only burned like two batches.”

“They’re actually Derek’s favorite, he’ll probably try and eat the whole plate when he gets off his shift in the morning.” Jordan laughs, shaking his head at the thought, he would have to hide a few for himself before Derek got home if he actually wanted to get any.

“What’s your favorite?” Stiles questions, rocking back on her heels.

“Triple chocolate chip,” Jordan supplies, tucking the spare key into his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it while his attention was on holding the tray.

“Very nice choice, I’m an oatmeal chocolate chip girl myself,” Stiles says with a nod, her phone buzzing loudly from inside the laundry basket before Jordan could reply.

“Who the fuck is texting me?” Stiles mumbles to herself as she moves to rifles through the laundry.

“I’ll let you be for tonight, thank you again for the cookies.” Jordan smiles as he makes his way to the door, giving the younger girl a small wave in parting.

“Thank you for being such a good lock picker, let me know what you think of the cookies,” Stiles calls out, finally pulling her phone out of the mess of clothes with a triumph sound.

“Will do.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 _“-Said he tried twice the card got declined I'm like "Are, is this, could it be a machine issue?" He was like "Naw." I was like "Obviously there's something wrong I got_ dough like _, I'm not broke, I got donuts with the same card like about an hour ago." He like "Dude, I don't know." Now I'm looking at the girl she just wanna go and I ain't talking_ bout _with me, bro. I mean alone I got one more chance to prove myself so I'm like-"Look, I'm_ athletic _, girl. I've gotten several rec-league MVP's at my crib I've got some pizza plus a little bit of weed in my room I've got a TV plus I recently did sheets girl, I even have a fridge that has the water on-”_

“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek cuts the girl’s singing off as he comes to stand next to the blue jeep parked in front of their apartment complex where the younger girl was laying on top of the hood in a red bikini. A beach towel keeping her skin from burning on the metal of the car, her phone blasting music and a bottle of wine in her hand. Derek did his best not to let his eyes wander over the girl’s creamy skin, tried to focus on the hot summer sun on the back of his neck or the sweat starting to build on his arms. Anything but the skin dotted in moles laid out in front of him.

“Derek! What’s up, dude? I’m sunbathing silly, it’s hot out did you know that? It’s like really really hot, at least two hundred degrees at least. I think I’m melting, am I melting?” Stiles rambles, her voice slightly slurred.

“It is hot and no you’re not, how much have you had to drink?” Derek is glad he was the one to find her here, Jordan most likely wouldn’t have arrested the Sheriff’s daughter for public intoxication but he wouldn’t want his best friend to have to deal with the conflict.

“This is my second bottle, I think. The first one was this really yummy pink wine. Why, are you going to drink with me?” Stiles asks, excitement creeping into her voice as she looked up at Derek with glazed eyes, her hair artfully laid out around her. Derek couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his stomach at the happy look on her pretty face.

“I think you should go lay down Stiles,”

“But I’m lonely Derek, everyone is at work or doing coupley stuff together and I’m all left out. Will you pretty pretty please hang out with me? I’m super fun and I make great jokes and and and I have lots and lots of wine and really good music and-”

“Okay Stiles we can hang out, but let's go up to my place and do it, I don’t think there’s enough room up there for two.” Derek cuts her off, giving in easily if it meant Stiles wouldn’t be outside where anyone could take advantage of her drunken state.

“Yay!” Stiles cheers, sitting up fast and swaying slightly, her hair falling in careless waves down her back. She looked down at her bare feet then at the asphalt covering the ground, a small pout playing on her lips.

“Um, does this involve me walking?”

Derek shakes his head, grinning to himself at how cute Stiles was as he pockets her phone, turning his back to the car while he got as close as he could to her.

“Hop on, be careful with the bottle,” Derek instructs, letting Stiles wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, hooking his arms under the girl’s knees to make sure she didn’t fall.

“You’re really strong, do you work out? Could you bench press me if you wanted? You totally could couldn’t you? Big, tough fireman Derek coming to my rescue. So cool, you can probably do like a million push-ups.” Stiles mutters into Derek’s neck, her lips squished against his skin making him repress a shiver as he carried her into the building, bypassing the broken elevator and walking up the three flights of stairs to their floor.

“You’re even more talkative when your drunk.” Derek chuckles as he made his way up the stairs.

“Excuse you, I’m _tipsy_ , not drunk. You wouldn’t be able to handle Drunk Stiles.” Stiles huffs, bringing the bottle up to her lips to take a drink as they made it to their floor.

“Why’s that?” Derek questions in amusement as he pulls his keys out of his pocket, Stiles’ legs tightening around him so she didn’t slip while he unlocked the door.

“Drunk Stiles is either really really energetic or really really horny. Last time I went out Kira and Scott had to like drag me out because I was like trying to get everyone to do body shots off me but I couldn’t lay down and like stay still. So, so I was telling everyone to just hold me down and and Lydia said I was gonna attract the wrong attention and and when I tried to tell her to like fuck off she was all like _‘No Stiles you can’t just ask random guys to pin you to the bar and drink liquor from your belly button.’_ She was a real buzz kill last time we went out but it was probably because Jackson offered to hold me down.”

Derek tightened his grip on the girl’s legs as the words pour out of her mouth, trying to stomp down the jealousy swirling in his gut, thankful Stiles’ friends at least were there to watch out for her.

“You needed to be careful when you go out like that, not everyone has your best interest at heart,” Derek warns the girl as he sets her down on the couch gently, Stiles curling her legs up underneath herself as she cradles the bottle of wine in both hands.

“I just wanna have some fun, you sound like Lydia.” Stiles grumbles with a frown, taking another drink. Derek shakes his head at the girl as he moves to his room, grabbing a BHFS t-shirt for the girl to wear so she wouldn’t get cold. Jordan always had the air con blasting.

“Here,” Derek says as he hands the shirt over to Stiles, taking the bottle out of her hands so she can pull it over her head. It was about three sizes too big for her small frame making her look even more adorable than Derek could honestly deal with right now. “Why were you drinking alone?”

“Because boys are fucking stupid and don’t know what ‘I want nothing to do with your crazy ass’ means.” Stiles huffs, settling herself back into the cushions as Derek sat in the armchair nearest to the couch.

“Is someone bothering you?” Derek asks, his muscles tensing at the thought of someone trying to press themselves on Stiles.

“My ex keeps texting me and he showed up at my work like three times this week. I keep telling him to fuck off but he’s not getting it through his thick head that like I dumped him for a reason. He’s a dickbag who was always snooping through my shit and and being a controlling asshat. We only dated for like a month and I don’t need that in my life so I kicked him to the curb but now he won’t leave me alone.” Stiles explains, frown deepening with each word. A buzzing cut Derek off from replying, reaching into his pocket to pull the girl’s phone out. “Is it from Dickhead Douche?”

**From Dickhead Douche: Why won’t you fucking listen?? I told you not to talk to those assholes.**

“Yah, is this him?” Derek questions after reading the text, scowling to himself, how dare someone talk to Stiles like that. Stiles was her own person who could make her own choices. He hands the phone over to the girl who turns the device off without looking at the text and throwing it onto the coffee table.

“Yep, I’m seriously considering changing my number or like slashing his tires,” Stiles replies, grabbing the bottle of wine off the coffee table and taking a large gulp.

“Next time he bothers you in person call Jordan or me, he shouldn’t be bothering you like that.”

“Thanks Der, I’m just so sick of him popping up everywhere I go.” Stiles sighs, resting her head against the arm of the couch, her eyes fluttering open and shut.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it, why don’t you take a nap and I’ll make us some dinner,” Derek says softly, standing up and taking the half-empty bottle out of her hands and draping a throw blanket over the girl’s body.

“Mhh, I like food,” Stiles mutters back, sinking further into the couch, her eyes staying closed now that she was comfortable. Derek ran a hand over her hair gently, making sure it didn’t bother her face before leaving her to nap while he worked on dinner for three. Jordan would be home in about an hour and Derek was already itching to tell him everything Stiles had told him about her stalker ex.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hey I’m home,” Jordan calls out as he pushes the front door open, dropping his keys in the dish on the entry table and hanging his jacket up on the coat hanger. “What are you cooking it smells- _oh_.” Jordan cuts himself off when he sees Stiles’ sleeping form on the couch, the blanket pooled around her shoulders and her mouth parted open slightly.

“Shh, don’t wake her up,” Derek whispers as he comes out of the kitchen, his eyes running over Stiles to make sure the girl had not woken up before settling on Jordan.

“Am I missing something? Are you and Stiles…” Jordan trails off with an eyebrow raised, trying not to let his jealousy creek into his voice. He would be happy for his best friend if Stiles and Derek were a thing, a bit put out, but happy for them. It wasn’t like he had tried to make a move with the girl yet anyways, least of all told Derek about his crush on their next door neighbor.

“No, I found her drinking out on the hood of her jeep singing at the top of her lungs and sunbathing,” Derek informs him, ushering him into the kitchen so they could speak without waking the sleeping girl.

“So you brought her over here?”

“She told me she was lonely, then when I got her up here she told me about her asshole of an ex-boyfriend that won’t leave her alone.” Derek replies, grabbing a beer from the fridge for each of them.

“Ex-boyfriend?” Jordan repeats, nodding his head in thanks as he takes a long drag from his beer. It had been a long shift of paperwork and patrols and he was ready to relax.

“Yah she said he’s been coming into her work and won’t stop texting her, I saw one of the texts he sent and he sounds like a dick.” Derek states, leaning back against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest, one of them holding his beer.

“What did it say?” Jordan questions, listening to Derek’s reply with a frown tugging at his lips. “Who is he talking about? When did he send it?”

“I don’t know and once I had her inside, I had to carry her in here because she didn’t want to walk.” Derek snorts, shaking his head fondly as he took a pull from his drink.

“Do you think he’s watching her? If he saw you carrying her he might be talking about you.” Jordan muses, his brow pulling down in concentration.

“He said assholes, plural, and from what she told me about him I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. We should keep an eye out.” Derek responds, the oven timer going off a moment later causing the man to curse and rush to turn it off.

“Ughh, someone turn the sun down, too fucking bright.” Stiles groans from the living room as Derek pulls the chicken out of the oven. Jordan chuckles to himself and heads into the living room just in time to see Stiles tugging the blanket up over her head.

“Hey there, have a nice nap?” Jordan asks softly, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the girl.

“I’m dead, tell my dad I love him and don’t let him eat himself into a heart attack.” Stiles moans pitifully.

“Are you hungry? Derek is almost done with dinner.” Jordan hums in reply, smiling as Stiles pokes her head out from under the covers. Her whiskey eyes half-lidded as she looks up at him.

“I like food, but I also like this couch, it’s very comfy. I’m quite content dying here.” Stiles mutters, a hand pecking out to rub over her face tiredly.

“You’re not dying on my couch, too much fucking paperwork,” Derek calls from the kitchen, causing the girl to groan in annoyance.

“Ugh, fineee. You’re cooking better be worth it then. I will be judging you.” Stiles huffs back as she sits up, the blanket pooling in her lap and showing off the t-shirt she is wearing. Derek’s t-shirt. Jordan isn’t sure if he finds it utterly adorable or frustrating, maybe a bit of both if he’s being honest with himself.

“C’mon, it’s definitely worth it.” Jordan assures the girl, standing up and offering Stiles a hand.

“Don’t give him a big head,” Stiles mumbles as she takes the offered hand, letting Jordan pull her up and off the couch. The shirt was huge on her, hitting her mid-thigh and falling off one shoulder showcasing a mole covered collarbone.

“Don’t worry _big, tough fireman Derek_ got an ego boost earlier.” Derek teases the girl as he sets plates filled with chicken, green beans and mash potatoes down onto the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

“Oh God, why do I drink?” Stiles groans as she takes a seat, burying her head into her hands.

“Because you have a stalker ex who you really need to report to the police.” Derek shots back as the two men take their own seats.

“You mean the Sheriff, _my father_ , who will no doubt never let me date again even though I’m a grown adult.” Stiles replies, cutting up her chicken with a frown covering her face at her own words.

“Stiles, if he’s bothering you so much you really should tell your dad.” Jordan voices, stabbing a few green beans onto his fork.

“It’s fine, I’m going to change my number and if he bothers me at work again I’ll pepper spray his ass.” Stiles shrugs, trying to brush the subject off.

“Remember what I said earlier Stiles, if he bothers you again you can call Jordan or I.” Derek puts in, looking the girl right in the eyes as he spoke so she knew he was serious.

“I know, thank you guys, for everything. Just...don’t tell my dad okay? I can handle it.” Stiles sighs, pushing her potatoes around on her plate.

“We won’t if that’s what you want, but call us if anything happens alright?”

Stiles smiles at Jordan’s words, nodding her head once.

“I promise.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek had been on shift for seven hours when the call for the fire on Main Street comes in, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are all on shift with him and are ready to go in under a minute. The sirens are blasting as Boyd drives them down the streets of Beacon Hills, it’s just past two in the afternoon and the only other call they have had today was for a kid who had gotten his arm stuck in a sewer grate. When they pull up in front of the address it’s clear the fire is coming from the dollar store that had recently closed down, the flames pouring out of the busted windows wildly. Derek, Erica, and Isaac jump out of the truck, Erica going to turn on the hose while Isaac unraveled it.

“I saw someone inside!” A man yells from his spot down the road, his hand gesturing to the burning building. Derek nods his head, looking over to Isaac who was turning on the hose.

“I’m going in!” Derek yells to him, making sure his mask is on properly before rushing to the door, kicking it in swiftly and heading inside. The flames were thick, smoke rising rapidly throughout the room as Derek checked the empty aisles one by one. Derek couldn’t see anyone and the flames seemed to be growing with each wave of water Isaac shot at it. Derek made his way quickly to the back, scanning over every inch of the floor before heading to the back room, the heat from the fire making him sweat inside his heavy suit. The fire was spreading rapidly, the empty store already turning black as he kicked open the door to the back room.

“Shit,” Derek swears to himself when he sees the large tubs of grease laying on the floor, all 15 of them empty. Derek takes off towards the front, running through the flames and out of the building that is now completely covered in flames.

“Isaac stop! It’s a grease fire someone poured it everywhere!” Derek calls out just as a loud boom echoes through the air, a blast of flames making Derek lose his footing as he rushes towards his friend.

“Fuck, Erica turn the water off we need foam!” Isaac calls out, dropping the hose and rushing to grab the right one. Boyd comes over and helps Derek to his feet, patting him down to make sure he’s alright.

“I’m fine, there wasn’t anyone in there even though-” Derek cuts himself off, turning his head fast to scan the large crowd that has gathered, not catching sight of the man that had told him someone was inside.

“Isaac said someone told you to go inside,” Boyd grunts, Jordan and the Sheriff rushing over from one of the squad cars that had pulled up.

“Yah, some guy, I don’t see him though, do you think he started it?” Derek replies, casting a glance to see Erica and Isaac battling the flames that were now thankfully going down.

“Someone started this fire on purpose?” Jordan questions when he stops in front of them, the Sheriff at his side. Derek tells them about the man and the empty tubs he found and about the explosion he just barely missed.

“Is someone trying to get you fucking killed? Who sets a store on fire with grease?” Jordan demands, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“Someone who wanted Derek to be inside when it happened. What did the guy look like son?” The Sheriff questions as Boyd goes to assist the others.

“Average height, brown hair, he was wearing jeans and a black jacket. He looked kind of familiar but I couldn’t place him.”

“Do you know why anyone would want to do you harm?” The Sheriff asks as some of the deputies set up a barricade for the crowd.

“Derek! Derek! Jordan tell them to let me in!”

“Stiles?” Derek mutters to himself, turning around to see a frantic looking Stiles pushing past a deputy trying to keep her out. The girl comes running over to the three men, her hair wild and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she throws herself into Derek’s arms.

“You’re okay! I’m so sorry I didn’t think he was capable of something like this, I had no idea he was so crazy but he texted me and said he had-that he-” Stiles cuts herself off, a small sob catching in her throat as she buries her head into Derek’s neck.

“Stiles what are you talking about?” The Sheriff asks as Derek rubs a hand over the girl’s back, his eyes wide as he looks from Jordan to the Sheriff.

“He’s pissed that the three of us are friends and told me-told me that since I couldn’t listen that he would take care of the problem himself.” Stiles sniffles as she pulls away from Derek only to jump into Jordan’s arms in the next second. “He said he was going to get you next, you can’t go back to work he’s going to try and come after you too!”

“Who is he, Stiles?” Jordan asks gently, running a hand over her hair soothingly.

“Matt! He’s crazy and he’s trying to hurt you guys!”

“Your ex-boyfriend Matt?” The Sheriff asks in confusion.

“The one that’s been stalking you?” Derek asks without thinking, wincing at the sharp look The Sheriff and his daughter send him.

“Alright, you three, with me. We’re going to go have a chat.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After a long conversation with The Sheriff, Stiles came clean about everything Matt had been doing. Not only was he coming to her work but he had been following her around and had threatened her, Derek, and Jordan.

“He texted me the night we had dinner and told me I was being a whore. He’s seen me talk to both of you before and kept telling me to stay away from you guys if I knew what was good for me and that if I didn’t listen he’d take matters into his own hands. I told him to fuck off or I’d call Jordan to arrest him and he stopped texting me for a few days until I got one today saying he had taken care of half the problem and was going to finish the job later. I knew you were both working today and heard the sirens from the bookstore and ran over.”

“Stiles you should have told us he was threatening you, we could have done something.” Jordan sighs, running a hand over his face.

“I didn’t think he would do anything, he’s was just being a freak and not taking no for an answer. I thought he would get bored and stop.” Stiles replies, her arms crossed over her chest as she leans into the couch she was sitting on in the Sheriff’s office.

“Alright, I want the three of you to go home. I’m going to take Tara and go pick Matt up. If he’s after all of you I want you safe when we bring him here.” The Sheriff states as he stands up from his desk.

“Yes sir,” Jordan nods, raising from his chair at the same time as Derek. The other man had stopped at the fire station beforehand to change out of his gear, letting his captain know he was going to be at the Sheriff’s station.

“I’ll let you know when we bring him in.” The Sheriff says as the three exit the office, nodding in farewell as they make their way out to their cars.

“I’m sorry I told your dad,” Derek mutters to Stiles as they exit the building.

“It’s okay, he needed to know. I’m sorry you guys got dragged into this mess, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with Matt.” Stiles sighs as she runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Couldn’t let go of such a catch I guess.” Jordan hums, trying to lighten the mood. Stiles lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head as she pulls out her car keys.

“Sure,” Stiles snorts as she unlocks her jeep. “I’ll see you guys there, is it alright if I hang out until they catch him?”

“Of course, you’re welcome over whenever Stiles.” Jordan assures the girl, Derek nodding in agreement.

“Thank you,” Stiles smiles before climbing into the jeep, Jordan and Derek getting into Derek’s Camaro a few spots down.

“We’re fucked aren’t we?” Derek sighs as he starts the car, his eyes on the brown haired girl pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yah, yah we are.” Jordan replies as he follows his friend’s gaze.

“What are we going to do?” Derek questions as he pulls out onto the street.

“We could let her pick or see if she’s down for sharing.” Jordan shrugs in response. He knew they both wanted her, they just needed to figure out what they were going to do about it.

“You’d be up for sharing?”

“Not like we haven’t done shit together before.” Jordan points out.

“Yah but that was just sex, I don’t want that with her. God, she’s the only thing on my mind most of the time. I can’t get her out of my head.” Derek groans.

“You’re not the only one, she’s something else.”

“Right? Like she talks all the time and has that stupid cute laugh and she’s so caring.”

“You should hear her talk about her dad, it’s the sweetest thing and when she talks about her friends too, she’s so loyal and loving. She’ll come into the station and talk to everyone, she’s know all of them her whole life and she can have a conversation with everyone she sees and she cares about all of them.”

“Did you see how cute she looked in my shirt?”

“Man, I wanted to pick her up and take her to bed, she looked gorgeous,” Jordan states as they pull up to their building, Stiles already climbing out of her jeep.

“She always does, it’s effortless for her. I don’t even think she knows how beautiful she is.” Derek nods, shutting off the car.

“Let’s deal with her stalker problem then we can see if she’s interested in polyamory,” Jordan says with a small laugh as they unbuckle.

“Good plan,” Derek chuckles as they get out of the car, Stiles waiting for them at the door.

“You know, for such a nice car you drive like a grandpa.” Stiles snickers at Derek as they climb the stairs.

“Not all of us can get out of speeding tickets by batting our eyelashes.” Derek teases her, making Jordan chuckle.

“I don’t know, I think it might work for you.” Stiles hums thoughtfully. “What do you think Jordan, if you pulled Derek over not knowing him would he be able to charm his way out of it?”

“If he flashed his teeth enough, you should have seen us in college, he could smile at anyone and get them do whatever he asked.” Jordan says as they head down the hallway towards Derek and Jordan’s apartment.

“I bet you two were a college girl’s wet dream, maybe even some boys too.” Stiles teases as Derek unlocks the door.

“One of his professors had a crush on him,” Jordan supplies, earning a swat on the back of the head from Derek.

“She did not,”

“She so did, she was fucking creepy about it too.” Jordan fires back, waving a hand to let a giggling Stiles into the apartment. The three of them head for the living room, Stiles flopping down on the couch and grabbing the throw blanket to cover up her lap.

“She was creepy, always wrote weird notes on my essays.” Derek hums as he takes a seat in his favorite armchair.

“Oh my God, what did she write?” Stiles questions with excitement in her voice. They spent the next hour or so talking about their college days, swapping stories and laughing. Jordan felt very content with both of them here, his best friend and the beautiful girl making his chest warm with happiness. Derek had gotten them all drinks a little while ago and was asking Stiles what she wanted for dinner when Jordan felt his phone go off.

“Matt wasn’t at his apartment, they have an APB out on him but they don’t know where he is.” Jordan tells the two after he reads the text the Sheriff had sent him.

“They can’t find him?” Stiles asks, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and a worried expression across her face.

“Not yet, but they will. You should stay the night here until they do. I don’t feel right leaving you alone when he’s out there somewhere.” Jordan replies, sending a short text back to let the Sheriff know they were going to keep an eye on Stiles.

“Me either, he might try and do something stupid.” Derek scowls.

“I’m more scared he’s going to come after you two.” Stiles admits to them, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

“I’d like to see him try, Derek and I can handle ourselves just fine.” Jordan reassures, resting his hands over Stiles’ own and giving them a small squeeze.

“I know but I still don’t like it.” Stiles sighs, her lip pouted out.

“C’mon, lets start on dinner, get your mind off of it.” Derek offers as he stands up, helping the younger girl off the couch. The three of them work together to make steak fajitas, Stiles cutting up the vegetables while Jordan grills the steaks and Derek prepared sides. They talked about the new Spiderman movie coming out soon that they were all excited to see, Stiles going into a long winded rant about the new villain they were introducing and analyzing the trailer that had recently come out from memory. After they had ate they settled down to watch a movie in the living room, Stiles demanding they watch Spiderman: Homecoming since she was in the mood now for it. They were almost done with the movie, Peter trying out different webs in the vault he was stuck in when Jordan heard a noise from the hallway.

“Pause it,” Jordan instructs Derek who was in charge of the remote, the other man doing so quickly as Jordan got off the couch.

“What is it?” Stiles asks nervously as Jordan quietly crept towards the door, looking into the peephole. There was a man with his back to Jordan trying to get into Stiles’ apartment by the looks of it.

“Stiles, call your dad, tell him Matt is here and he’s trying to break into your apartment,” Jordan whispers as he comes back into the living room, grabbing his gun from where he had left it on the coffee table just in case.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles curses, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

“Go into the bathroom, lock the door and call him.” Jordan orders softly, nodding towards the hallway that leads to the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

“Please be careful.” Stiles whispers back as she pulls out her phone and moves towards the bathroom.

“Let’s go,” Derek says, his voice hard as he moves towards the door, Jordan on his heels.

“On three,” Jordan mouths, raising the gun as Derek takes a hold of the doorknob, nodding in understands.

“One, two, three.”

Derek pulls open the door fast, Matt whipping around from where he had just gotten Stiles’ door open, a pocket knife open in one hand.

“Sheriff’s Department, drop the weapon.” Jordan orders, his gun trained on Matt’s chest. Matt looks between Jordan and Derek with hatred burning in his eyes, his hand tightening on the knife.

“This is all your fault! She’s fucking mine and you two idiots had to go and put thoughts into her head!” Matt sneers, glaring hard.

“Drop the weapon.” Jordan repeats, glaring right back at the man.

“I had everything planned out, everything was going to be perfect but no, this fucker had to get out of the building right before the fire reached the grease tank I hid.” Matt yells, pointing the knife at Derek who had moved to stand by Jordan’s side.

“Drop the weapon and get down on the ground.” Jordan orders, his voice rising at the thought of Derek being caught in the fire, this psycho had really tried to kill his best friend.

“I don’t think so,” Matt spits before jumping at Derek, the knife raised in his hand. Jordan was about to fire his weapon when Derek pushed forward, the knife nicking his forearm before he knocked it out of Matt’s hand and to the ground. Derek pressed his uninjured arm against Matt’s throat, pinning him to the wall as he towered over him.

“I’d have let him shoot you but I’d rather see John put your ass in prison, you fucking piece of shit.” Derek growls, his arm tightening against the man’s neck, making him cough weakly.

“Here,”

“Stiles I told you to stay in the bathroom.” Jordan says as he turns around at the sound of her voice, seeing the girl holding out his handcuffs.

“I know but I heard the yelling and had to make sure you guys were okay.” Stiles responds as she passes the metal cuffs over to the man. Derek roughly turns the man around, slamming the bastard into the wall as he ripped the bag off his shoulder so Jordan could handcuff him.

“Is...is there a camera in the bag?” Stiles asks softly, her eyes on the bag as Jordan finishes and grabs Matt by the elbow. Derek bends down and unzips the bag, pulling out an expensive camera and turning it on.

“What’s on it?” Jordan questions his friend who was scrolling through the gallery, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding the device.

“There all of Stiles, at work, in the car, in her fucking room. There’s even some of the day I found her outside. There’s some of us too, in the apartment.” Derek spits, his death glare moving from the images to the man who took them.

“You’re a sick fuck,”

“She’s the one going around spreading her legs for everyone in the building.” Matt sneers with a smirk, jerking in Jordan’s grip.

“Fuck!” Matt screams as Stiles’s foot connects with his groin, doubling over in pain only to get a knee to the nose.

“If my favorite deputy wasn’t here I’d get my baseball bat and beat you till you had more broken bones then you could count.” Stiles hisses to the groaning man, her hands shaking with rage at her side.

“We could leave.” Derek offers with a small smirk.

“Derek,” Jordan sighs, as much as he would like to let Stiles do just that he couldn’t condone assault, no matter how justified.

“I think we should let her, you didn’t see some of the pictures.” Derek shrugs, a disgusted tone lacing his words making Jordan’s grip on the man tighten. Jordan was about to say fuck it and let Stiles at him when the Sheriff and Tara came running down the hallway, both of their weapons drawn.

“You’re lucky.” Jordan hisses in the man’s ear as the two joined them, holstering their weapons.

“Is everyone alright? What happened?” The Sheriff asks at the sight of Matt’s broken bloody nose, looking over Stiles in worry, relaxing slightly when he sees she’s fine.

“Sheriff,” Derek grunts as he hands the camera to the older man, the Sheriff’s shoulders tightening and his eyes hardening as he looks down at the small screen.

“You only gave him a bloody nose?” The Sheriff growls, glaring daggers at Matt.

“Stiles did, but I wouldn’t mind a minute alone with him.” Derek replies stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest, his forearm bleeding sluggishly. The Sheriff seems to be actually considering it, making Matt finally drop his tough guy act as fear creeps into his pale blue eyes.

“If you want dad, I could-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, I need plausible deniability.” The Sheriff hands the camera over to Tara. “Matt Daehler, you’re under arrest for attempted murder, arson, stalking and breaking and entering. You have the right to remain silent-” The Sheriff starts to read off Matt’s rights as he takes him out of Jordan’s hands and leads him down the hallway.

“You three will have to come to the station to make a statement, you can meet us there.” Tara says before she follows the Sheriff.

“What were you going to suggest?” Derek questions curiously as the three of them pull on their shoes.

“I know how to get rid of a body, could have made it seem like he fled.” Stiles shrugs as she pulls on her red hoodie, smiling innocently at the two men.

“That really shouldn’t be so hot.” Jordan mutters to Derek as they follow Stiles out of the apartment.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After giving their statements Stiles had demanded to see the pictures Matt had taken, much to the Sheriff and Derek’s protest. After skimming through the frightening amount of images Stiles had said a few colorful words about Matt and the Sheriff gave his daughter a long talk about how just because she knows so much about hiding a body doesn’t mean she’s allowed to use such knowledge. After getting her calmed down the three of them head back to the apartment in Derek’s Camaro. Derek tries not to think to hard about the look the Sheriff had given Jordan and him when Stiles had pulled them by the hands out of the Station demanding they finish the rest of their movie that had been interrupted. Derek didn’t want to know what kind of talk the two of them would be getting if Stiles was interested in dating the both of them at the same time. Derek had known the Sheriff all of his life and knew first hand how terrifying he could be, especially when it came to his daughter.

“Hey, I know they have Matt in custody but would it still be alright if I stayed at your place? I don’t really want to be alone.” Stiles mutters when they get out of the car, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Course you can, Stiles.” Jordan smiles to the girl, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks, guys.”

“It’s no problem, we like having you over.” Derek states as the climb the stairs, making a mental note to ask their landlord if he was ever going to get the damn elevator fixed.

Stiles smiles shyly to herself as they head into the apartment, the three of them finishing the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence before Jordan said he was going to head to bed. Neither of them had work tomorrow since Derek wasn’t due back to the station until his night shift the day after tomorrow and the Sheriff having given Jordan the day off. The two men grabbed a pillow and blanket for the girl when she went back to her apartment to get something to sleep in, wishing Stiles a goodnight before heading to their rooms to get some rest.

Derek was awoken to the smell of coffee and bacon frying, Derek didn’t bother getting dressed, heading into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants he wore to bed as he scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jordan smiled at him in greeting, passing him a cup of steaming coffee before flipping the batch of pancakes he had cooking on the stove.

“Morning,” Derek yawns, sitting down on one of the bar stools that faced the stove, both hands wrapped around his mug.

“How’d you sleep?” Jordan asks as he cracks two eggs into a pan, adding spices over top after disregarding the shells.

“Decent, you?”

“Pretty good, glad to have the day off.” Jordan shrugs as he takes the bacon that was frying off the pan, laying them on the plate covered by a paper towel.

“Oh my God, are those chocolate chip? I’m gonna need at least five.” Stiles moans as she comes stumbling into the room, crowding into Jordan’s side as she takes a large inhale through her nose. Derek took a sip of his coffee trying not to stare at the bare skin of the girl’s toned legs or feel too smug about the fact she was wearing the shirt he had leaned her.

“They are, your coffee is by the pot.” Jordan chuckles as he hip checks her out of the way.

“Mhh, I think I’m going to stay forever, you two cook way to well for me to ever try to feed myself.” Stiles states happily as she picks up her mug and moves to take the seat next to Derek, twisting so her feet were resting in his lap as she got comfortable in her seat. Derek knew Jordan and he would have no problem with Stiles staying, would be more than happy to tell her she could.

“I thought you only knew how to burn pizza?” Derek teases, getting a laugh from Jordan and a small glare from Stiles.

“Ha fucking ha, I’ll have you know I make great mac and cheese. If it happens to be the only thing I can make right well, it is what it is.” Stiles shrugs, her shirt dropping off her shoulder.

“Stiles, what do you usually eat for breakfast?” Jordan questions slowly as he plates up the food. Derek knew the man had a thing for people eating well, Jordan was the one to make their grocery list and plan meals. The two of them switching off who cooked depending on who was home.

“Um, pop tarts or leftover pizza mostly, cereal if I remember to buy milk.” Stiles admits sheepishly, hiding her face behind her coffee.

“What about for dinner?” Jordan prompts, setting a plate down in front of both of them.

“Takeout or whatever I can make without burning.”

“Stiles, you’re all over your dad about eating right and you don’t even eat proper meals?” Jordan sighs setting syrup and whipped cream on the counter before taking his own seat.

“I know, I know. I’ve just never been that great of a cook.” Stiles groans already digging into her breakfast like she hadn’t eaten in days.

“Jordan and I usually take turns cooking and we always have leftovers, you should just come overhear when you’re hungry.” Derek chimes in as he cuts into his own pancakes, Jordan always made the best breakfasts.

“I don’t want to put you guys out, it’s okay.” Stiles says with a shake of her head, popping a slice of bacon into her mouth.

“You wouldn’t be putting us out, we’d love to have you over. Especially if it means you’re not living off of packages crap.” Jordan replies his voice kind.

“We’re not talking no for an answer.” Derek voices when Stiles opens her mouth to argue.

“Fine, but I’m warning you now you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me than. I expect nothing but the finest dishes.” Stiles huffs.

“I think we’ll manage.” Jordan says dryly, Stiles sticking her tongue out in retaliation.

“I warned you, anyways are you guys doing anything today?”

“Not really, why?” Derek responses, they were most likely just going to hang out in the living room with Netflix, maybe clean up the apartment a little.

“Well, I think it’s time I invested in some thicker curtains and wondering if you guys wanted to come to the mall with me since I also want to repay you guys with lunch.”

“You don’t need to repay us, but yeah we’d love to join you.” Derek gives a nod of agreement at Jordan’s words, a day at the mall sounded like fun.

“I do, but we can fight about it later, I need to shower and stuff but I was thinking we could leave around 11?” Stiles hums as she finishes off the last of her eggs.

“Sounds good, we can take my car if you want.” Derek offers, looking away when Stiles starts to lick her fingers clean from the bacon grease.

“Are you going to drive like you’re 94?” Stiles asks with a smirk.

“I don’t drive like a grandpa.” Derek huffs knocking his legs against the smirking girl’s.

“Sure you don’t, big guy.” Stiles snickers as she stands up, taking her plate to the sink.

“I’m gonna go get ready, I’ll be back around 11.”

“We’ll be here.” Jordan smiles, both of them watching Stiles wave as she leaves the apartment.

“Is it bad how much I want this to be a date?” Jordan asks as soon as the door slides shut.

“No, fuck J, we need a plan.” Derek groans, rubbing a hand over his face roughly, trying to get the image of Stiles in his shirt out of his mind.

“I know, I’m just not sure if we should bring it up now with everything that has happened. I mean-those fucking pictures-that guy’s lucky I didn’t fucking shoot him when I had the chance.” Jordan says, anger bleeding into his words. Derek kind of wishes he had let him shoot the bastard.

“I wish you would have, but you’re right about the timing. Getting over having a psycho stalker isn’t the best time to start a relationship with two guys.” Derek sighs, taking their empty plates to the sink while Jordan put away the whipped cream and syrup.

“So, we wait? Get to know her better and see how she feels about both of us?”

“I guess so, see if she’s even interested in one of us let alone both.” Derek replies, trying not to think about what they were going to do if she was only interested in one of them.

“Did you not see the way she was staring at your arms?” Jordan snorts with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm, maybe we both should just walk around shirtless more. See how she reacts, she’s clearly comfortable around us already, she was practically hanging off you when she came in this morning.”

“So we drop hints, put ourselves out there and see what she does?” Jordan suggests as he helps Derek load the dishwasher.

“We can try.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles is over all the time after that day, Jordan makes sure Stiles eats proper meals, Derek shows her how to cook basic dishes without burning the apartment down and in return Stiles educates them on anything and everything she deems important. The three of them testify against Matt at the trail and he ends up getting 15 years in prison with all the charges against him. They celebrate by getting spectacularly drunk at Stiles’ and end up passing out in her bed where they had crowded together to watch old Adam Sandler movies till three in the morning. In the months since Matt’s arrest, Stiles was either over at their apartment or they were at her’s.

When Derek was at work Jordan and Stiles would watch shitty horror movies and play endless vintage board games they were both obsessed with. When Jordan was at work Derek and Stiles would bond over their love of comic books and end up in heated debates over Jenny’s milkshakes that Stiles always seemed to crave. When all three of them got together they binge-watched Netflix or went running in the preserve or went out for dinner and a night at the arcade.

As time went by the small touches past between the trio became cuddling on the couch or one another’s bedrooms. The shirt Derek let the girl borrow turned into another from Jordan and another and another until she was wearing their clothes more than she was her own. When the boys had a day off they would visit Stiles at work and she would set them up in the back with a new reading selection and a cup of their favorite coffee from the shop next door and leave with a kiss to the cheek and a treat of a pop quiz on their new reading assessment.

The Sheriff had, much to both of their embarrassment, cornered the two men when Derek came by to pick Jordan up from work to go visit Stiles and given them a hard look with one hand on the butt of his gun and a threat to treat his daughter with the utmost respect and demanded they all come over to dinner the next time they were all off.

The only problem was they haven’t exactly talked to Stiles about what this thing was between them. They were close, spent more and more of their time together that Stiles was practically living with them, sharing beds and clothes and meals and had her own work schedule on the whiteboard calendar hanging in the kitchen under the two men’s and it felt like they were dating but Jordan and Derek weren’t sure if Stiles had just gotten comfortable with them like she was with her best friend Scott or if she actually wanted something more.

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” Jordan asks after he has answered the phone, lounging on the couch with Derek by his side. They had both worked the day shift and had gotten off only a few hours ago. Stiles had been out with Lydia and Kira having a girls day but said she would be over by 7. It was just past 6:15 and they hadn’t expected to hear from Stiles yet.

“Hey J, can you two come down and help me move something upstairs? Kira helped me drop it off but I can’t get it up the stairs by myself.” Stiles’ voice chimes through the receiver.

“Sure, we’ll be down in a sec.” Jordan responds as he pulls himself off the couch, patting Derek on the leg and motioning towards the door.

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys in a minute.” Stiles hangs up after Jordan gives his own farewell, the two men pulling on their shoes and heading down the stairs to the front door. Stiles was waiting off the side, shopping bags in hand and a huge cardboard box propped up next to her.

“Hey, did you have a good time?” Derek questions as they reach the girl, both of them pressing a kiss to her cheeks as she grins up at them.

“Hell yeah, I got some new running shoes and Lyds picked me out a couple outfits and I got you guys some cute shirts I found.” Stiles supplies, jiggling the bags in her hand in excitement.

“What’s this?” Jordan asks, nodding towards the box at her feet. It was huge standing up against the wall, almost as tall as the wall and wide enough to fit one of them inside.

“It’s a surprise, now come on, chop chop, it’s not going to carry itself upstairs.” Stiles teases, smirking as both men roll their eyes and maneuvering around each side to get a grip on the box to cart it up the three flights of stairs. Stiles leads the way, chatting about her day and all the latest gossip the girls had told her. The box isn’t too heavy but by the time they make it to their floor Jordan is ready to bust down the landlord’s door and demand he gets the damn elevator fixed already. Stiles unlocks her apartment and swings the door open so they can get the box through the door, leading them into her bedroom which-

“Where’s your bed?” Jordan asks seeing the empty space where Stiles’ full bed was meant to be.

“I sold it, the new bed frame is coming in a few days because they didn’t have the one I wanted at the store so they’re going to deliver it.” Stiles explains as she sets her bags down on the dresser.

“Is this your new bed then?” Derek questions as they set the box down.

“Yep,” Stiles says, popping the ‘p’ as she comes over with a pocket knife and starts cutting the tape holding the box together.

“Why’d you get a new bed?” Jordan asks, the two of them helping the girl unroll the mattress and place it on the floor, it was huge and soft to the touch, definitely a California king.

“Because a full bed isn’t big enough for three grown adults and you guys only have queens and those aren’t any better.” Stiles shrugs as she kicks the box to the side and closes the knife, going to the dresser and pulls a pack of new red sheets out of one of the bags.

“You got a new bed because…” Jordan’s voice drifts off, not sure if he wants to finish his sentence in case he’s reading this all wrong, from the look on Derek’s face he has the same fear. They usually all ended up in one big pile on Derek’s bed since it was the most comfortable but they hadn’t talked about it, it was just something they did, falling asleep in a pile of elbows and limbs only to wake up uncomfortable and squished together. Jordan didn’t mind much, knew Derek didn’t either because it meant they got to sleep with Stiles between them bundled up in one of their shirts and a pair of tiny sleep shorts.

“Because we’ve been sorta dating for three months and I thought it was time we got a bed where we can all actually sleep through the night and you know-have enough room for sexy times.” Stiles states, giving both of them a look like they should know this.

“We-you’re oka-three months?” Derek stutters, his eyes flickering over Stiles’ face with wide eyes before turning towards Jordan with his eyebrows raised high enough his hair was practically merging with them.

“Uh, yah. I practically live at your place, I wear both your clothes and walk around half naked. We go on dates and cuddle, we have dinner with my dad whenever we’re all off. We literally spend every day together and are like the most domestic couple I know and I’m friends with _Scott and Kira_. I thought it was time we got to the part where you take me to bed and have your way with me, I mean you both walk around shirtless 90% of the time and I’m ridiculously frustrated being turned on and unsatisfied. I have _two_ extremely hot boyfriends, that should _not_ be a problem I face.” Stiles huffs as she finishes her rant, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at the two of them with slight irritation in her eyes. Jordan knows they’re both just standing there staring at her with their mouths open but-but he really doesn’t know what to say when Stiles had just thrown the fact they’ve apparently been dating while Derek and he freaked out about if she would actually want to be with them for the past three months.

“Oh my God, you didn’t think we were dating?” Stiles gasps throwing her hands in the air in clear frustration.

“To be fair, you never said we were.” Derek points out, flinching when Stiles glares at him.

“I’ve been telling people we have been dating for months! I had to have a two-hour discussion with my dad about polyamory and how you two idiots we’re head over fucking heels for me and would never do anything I didn’t want! I had to tell him that we hadn’t even had sex yet when he started asking me how it was meant to work with three people in a relationship, do you know how awkward that whole conversation was?” Stiles half shouts, her hands on her hips as she glares daggers at them.

“You told your dad about our relationship before us?” Jordan finds himself saying, a little horrified and a little surprised his boss hadn’t been more threatening when he had talked to them.

“I’m in love with two idiots, oh my God.” Stiles groans, slapping a hand on her forehead.

“Wait what?” Derek blurts back, the two of them sharing a look before turning back to a still glaring Stiles.

“I’m in love with you dipshits! I have been for ages! Do you know how hard it was to live across the hall from you and not make a complete fool of myself with my embarrassing crushes? Then the whole fucking Matt thing happened and-how did you not know?”

“We thought you needed time after all that, we didn’t want to pressure you into a relationship, let alone with two people.” Jordan explains, Derek nodding in agreement at his side.

“You two are so fucking sweet but still stupid. Are we on the same page now?” Stiles sighs, running a hand through her hair, her shoulders sagging as the Jordan and Derek have a silent conversation in front of her. Stiles had said before that they were like twins being able to read each other’s minds with the way they can talk without even saying anything.

“We love you too,” Derek and Jordan say in unison, making Stiles let out a bark of a laugh even as a pleased smile stretches across her face. Jordan could practically see the happiness bleeding off of her, off of them. It was everything.

“Good, now that we’ve all established we are in fact dating, would you get over here and fucking kiss me already.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end is shit but I didn't wanna go into it more sorry


End file.
